


The Stain

by SpandexButterfly



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygrumps, Power Bottom, dan tops, slightly meta maybe?, throwback thursday (on a tuesday)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpandexButterfly/pseuds/SpandexButterfly
Summary: The old Grump Couch is finally gone, replaced with a newer, better couch sans white undefinable stain... but not for long.(This is my first explicit GG fic. It's a throwback since this is the first prompt my brain came up with. Hope you all enjoy!)PS: I really hope Gage enjoyed that couch, cause I'm sure we all love writing about it. lol
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Stain

The Stain

“I’m just waiting for some guy to show up here with a truck.”

_ “When are we getting that new couch so we can have Guest Grumps?” _

_ “Would you… SHUT. UP. with the new couch thing.” _

_ “I’m the one who has to sit next to the GIANT WHITE undefinable stain.” _

_ “I KNOW WHAT THAT IS! IT’S SEMEN SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” _

“That’s an old gross couch.”

“Our butts all touched that couch.” 

Arin and Dan walked into the Grumping room, closing the door behind them. They were scheduled to record Pokemon Fire Red. Today was also the day that they de-homed, as Barry had called it, the Grump couch, dropping it off in Glendale. Ross had returned about ten minutes ago, carrying his video camera and filming them as they talked about their old “friend.” After Ross turned the camera off, they continued to talk and reminisce about the old, beat up, over-used piece of furniture that had become their bed, their home, their storage locker, and many other things. It had been well used and well-loved. 

Maybe a little too loved. 

“Man, I’m glad we got this new couch but I kinda miss the old one,” Dan said as he flopped down on their new, firm yet soft, bigger couch. It was like their old couch’s newborn grandchild. 

“Yeah, that old thing was good to us,” Arin sat on Dan’s left on the couch. Out of habit, they sat on either end of the couch, not used to the size of the new one. The two of them looked at the two and a half feet of space between them, then each moved over a foot. 

Dan nodded slowly, patting the cushion on his right side, feeling the bounce of the new fabric and stuffing. “Yup, he was. He took a lot of beating from us.”

“Nah, it was all love,” Arin shook his head as he began setting up the system to play Fire Red. 

“That couch started at your place,” Dan recalled. “Even before I joined Steam Train.” 

“Yup,” Arin nodded. “Before your ass, it was Jon’s ass.”

“Then Ross’s and Barry’s.”

“And Suzy’s.”

“But mostly yours,” Dan smirked, crossing one leg over the other. 

Arin laughed and turned to Dan. “You sayin’ my ass is fat?”

“Not fat. Pleasingly plump maybe,” he smirked wider. “And full of shit. In all three states of matter. Solid, liquid, and gas.”

Arin laughed even louder, not even able to deny it. “Ugggh, this poor couch.” He rubbed the arm of the new couch. “I’m sorry for all the shit you’ll have to take from my ass.” 

“Kill meee,” Dan covered his mouth and whispered in a high pitched voice that he imagined the couch would have if it were sentient. 

Arin laughed and reclined back on the couch, letting his back sink into the cushions. He groaned with pleasure. “But damn if this one doesn’t feel good.” 

Dan laughed and shoved Arin over playfully. “Ugh. If you’re gonna get kinky with the new couch, do it while I’m not here.” Arin laughed at him. 

“What? Don’t lie. You’re couchsexual too.”

“ _ **Couch** sexual?!”_ Dan tossed back his head in laughter, clapping his hands gleefully. “Alright, I guess I am. Brian and I did write a song called Objects of Desire after all.” 

“Yeah man, that’s where that nasty ass stain came from. Couchsexual. Ya know?” Arin stretched his arms and his legs, then bowed his back further into the couch cushions. 

“God, that reminds me. I can’t believe the guy—what was his name? Gage?—he took the couch even though it had that stain on it.” Dan grimaced, rubbing his face with one hand. 

“Our stain.” 

Dan’s face grew hot as he remembered what had caused the stain in the first place. It was back when they were still at Arin’s house. As he recalled the incident, the heat moved from his face to his stomach, then to his hips, and then to his groin. 

“God, I can’t believe you played that off like a joke in that previous episode,” Dan lowered his voice, even though the capture equipment wasn’t on and neither were the mics. “You almost outed us to the Lovelies.”

“It’s fine,” Arin reassured him, moving his hand over to rest on Dan’s thigh. “It’s not like they would believe us. At the most, it would just spawn a shit ton of fanfic.”

“It DID spawn a shit ton of fanfic. I had the displeasure of Ross showing me all the fanfic sites,” Dan gave Arin a pointed look, uncrossing his legs so Arin could move his hand higher, which he did. 

“But you liked it,” Arin added. “I’m sure you read quite a bit of them. Maybe even bookmarked them.” He squeezed Dan’s slim yet tender thigh. He felt Dan squirm under his touch. “How many of them got it right?” 

Though he writhed in his seat, Dan moved closer, closing the gap between his left thigh and Arin’s right. “A lot of them. Our fans are smart as hell. One of them actually got it almost completely right. Right down to the position.” 

“Oh really? I bet that one was like straight up porn for you,” Arin’s hand moved even higher, the backs of his fingers brushing against the growing bulge in Dan’s jeans. 

Dan hummed, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he let the memory come back to him. That afternoon when everyone but the two of them were out. Suzy was gone getting food for them, Ross was out with Holly on a date. Barry had errands to do. They had Arin’s house all to themselves, which resulted in the stain. 

Arin had touched him in much the same way he was now. He had patted his leg innocently that time, but his hand had accidentally grazed his crotch. They had recently started being polyamorous with the two of them and Suzy. It was the first time they had done anything without Suzy. They knew she wouldn’t mind. She knew they had been itching to explore each other alone. And that opportunity just so happened to present itself right there in the gaming room in Arin’s house. 

It had started off as Arin stroking him lazily on the old couch. It was hot that day and both of them had shucked off their pants long before things got heated between them, giving easy access to each other. They jerked on each other’s members, the controller on the floor forgotten, whatever game they were playing at the time stagnant on the screen. It didn’t take long before their shirts and underwear joined their pants on the floor. Arin had gotten on the floor in front of him and took all of him into his mouth. He had been practicing deep throat on a toy he owned. In fact, Arin owned many toys, some of which Dan had used on him in the bedroom. One time involved him using a string of glass anal beads while he went down on Suzy. Another involved him using a p-spot vibrator on him while he made love to Suzy. 

But one thing he had never done, at least not at that time, was actually fuck Arin. They had DP’ed Suzy. They had taken turns. They had jerked and sucked each other off. But he never had the pleasure—no pun intended—of being inside Arin. It was something he had quickly found himself wanting desperately to try. And so right there on the old Grump couch, Arin had bent over, bracing his hands on the back of the couch and his knees into the seat cushions. With a little prep and a lot of spit, Dan took Arin right there on the old ouch, Arin’s steel-hard cock hanging low and heavy between his legs as Dan thrusted into him from behind. The stain was produced much as many of the lovelies had theorized in fanfic form. Arin dripping and coming hard onto the couch cushion untouched as Dan ravaged him. 

“Fuck,” Dan moaned out as the memory of the time came to a finish in his mind. He was fully hard now. “I do not miss that stain though. That was gross.” 

“You know,” Arin said in his low and husky voice that was reserved for only two people. One of which was sitting next to him on the couch. “Maybe we should break in this new couch. Give it some sort of ceremony.”

“A ceremony?” Dan raised his scarred eyebrow at Arin in curiosity. A smile played at his lips. “What, like a christening or something?”

“Yeah, like they do for boats, but with less alcohol and more… you know,” Arin was smirking that devilish smile at him, his hand now cupping Dan’s erection. 

Dan groaned and shifted on the couch, trying to keep from bucking up into Arin’s hand. “Dammit, Arin. I don’t want to sit on a come soaked couch for another three years.”

“Why on earth would I want to ruin our brand new big comfy couch?” He couldn’t tell if Arin was being sarcastic or not. “We won’t make a mess. Come on.” 

“Arin, no. We’ll wait until we’re done recording and then I’ll come over and spend the night,” Dan tried to peel Arin’s hand off his crotch, but he was rubbing him hard now, making it ten times more difficult to deny him. “Fuck I hate how you know what buttons to push,” he tipped his head back, trying not to moan too loud. The room was basically soundproof, and no one had any reason to be back here, but he was still worried about the others walking in on them. Not to mention they now had the giant window for people to look through. 

“Come on, just a quick one. We don’t have to ruin it,” Arin slipped his hand into his black sweatpants and underneath his… oh wait, he decided not to wear underwear that day. Maybe on some level, he knew this was going to happen… maybe he subconsciously planned it. Dan would definitely think he did once his sweats were off. 

“Fuck,  _ Arin _ ,” Dan groaned, one hand gripping the cushion under him and the other reaching back to grip the back of the couch behind Arin. His head was tilted back fully, some of his dark curls falling into his face. He felt Arin expertly undo his jeans with one hand and slip that hand down into his boxers, wrapping his warm hand around his hard shaft. “Dammit, you know I can’t say no to this.” 

“I mean you can,” Arin smirked. He took his hands off of both of them and scooched over, leaning back against the arm of the couch, opening his legs invitingly towards Dan. He pushed his sweats down halfway, just enough to reveal his dripping erection to Dan. “But you’re not going to, are you?”

Dan rolled his eyes and shifted on the couch with a groan in exasperation and sexual frustration. He climbed between Arin’s legs, pushing his pants and boxers down to free his own hard-on. “Fuck you, Arin.” 

“Yeah, that’s what was hoping for,” Arin’s smile grew three sizes as he grabbed Dan’s grey shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. Dan kissed him back just how he expected and wanted; hard, hot, and full of passion and frustration. He accepted Dan’s tongue into his mouth, but battled for dominance, only to lose and resign himself to submitting to Dan’s heated kiss. 

Dan pulled Arin’s sweats down further and brought his hips closer. Their members touched and they both moaned, breaking the kiss. “You’re not wearing underwear, you fucking tease.” Dan grabbed them both and stroked them together with one hand, his other hand pressed into the cushions underneath Arin for support. 

“Mmmm, fuck,” Arin moaned at the feeling of Dan’s hand on him. He wrapped his legs around Dan’s slender waist, pulling him closer. He reached his hands under each of them and squeezed their balls firmly, massaging, and giving a gentle tug. “I’ll never get tired of your hands on me. They’re fucking huge. And they feel even better up my ass.” 

“Yeah?” Dan smiled, sitting up so he could balance on his knees. He moved back just enough to sneak his free hand underneath Arin and rub his entrance firmly. He relished in the way Arin bucked off the couch, moaning. Dan let go of their erections in favor of using the precome from his tip to slick up Arin’s entrance. Arin moaned again in anticipation of what he knew was coming. He returned to stroking them both together then pressed his long fingers inside of Arin. “You mean like this?”

Arin was left breathless and gasping for air as he felt Dan’s fingers slowly slide inside of him. His thighs tightened around Dan’s waist, trembling. He lifted his hips so to let Dan reach him more comfortably. “Fuck, yeah, Dan. Just like that. God that feels amazing.” He rocked his hips down, trying to fuck himself on Dan’s fingers only to have Dan pull them halfway out. He whimpered, silently begging for them to return. 

“Uh uh,” Dan shook his head. He leaned down to whisper in Arin’s ear. “You teased me, now I’m gonna tease you. I’m gonna make you beg for it.” Suddenly Dan’s hand was gone from his throbbing cock, as were his fingers. Dan used the precome his hand had collected from both of them to lube up his fingers further. 

“No, no. Come on,” Arin protested. “I thought we didn’t have time for this? Just put them back.” 

“Oh no, Big Cat,” he sneered down at him. “You started this. I’m gonna finish it. I’m not going to fuck you until you’re good and ready.” 

“We have a schedule,” Arin reached down and grabbed Dan’s wrist, moving his hand back to his ass in an effort to get Dan’s miracle-working fingers back inside him. His mind was going cloudy. The only thing he could think about was the pads of Dan’s fingertips rubbing and teasing his prostate. 

Dan let him move his fingers back, but only slid them in to the first knuckle. “You should have thought of that before you started this, babe.” Arin whimpered again and tried to move, but he pinned him down to the couch by placing his free hand over Arin’s hips. He slowly teased Arin’s opening with his fingertips, sliding them in and out a few centimeters at a time. 

Arin growled in frustration, unable to move with Dan holding him down. As skinny as he was, the man could be strong as hell when he needed to be. He needed Dan inside of him now, either his fingers or better, his cock. Fine. If Dan wanted him to beg, he’d beg. He tossed his head back and moaned as sexily as he could. “God, Dan. Please. Please fuck me. Please just put something inside of me. I don’t care what, just murder my fucking prostate already. I’m begging you, D.” 

As hot as Arin begging was, Dan’s shoulders slumped. “Come on, man. Really? You just did that to hurry me up.” 

Arin looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes. “Did it work?”

Dan rolled his eyes and thrust his fingers deep inside Arin, finding his prostate immediately. Arin’s head rolled back again and this time he was actually moaning for him. Dan smiled and massaged the tight bundle of nerves inside of his lover. “You just wait till we’re finished recording. I’m coming home with you and then I’ll make you beg for real. Like hell, I’m gonna let you get away with that fake ass begging.” 

Arin pulled Dan down for another hot kiss, moaning into his mouth. “You gonna punish me?” He asked goadingly as he pulled away. 

“Maybe,” Dan replied before kissing him again. He pulled his fingers out. “But for now, I’m gonna give you what you want. I’m gonna fuck you good and then come inside you.” 

“Fuck yes,” Arin said as he adjusted himself so his ass was practically resting in Dan’s lap. “Give it to me.” 

Dan peeled Arin’s sweats completely off and tossed them to the floor, then pushed his own pants and underwear down to his knees, not bothering to get up to take them off completely. He traced the cleft of Arin’s ass from his balls, down to his entrance, then pressed his tip to the puckered hole. Arin whined and reached down to spread his ass for him. 

“Fuck yeah, Big Cat. Spread that ass for me.” Dan let his dripping precome lube Arin up before he pushed in firmly. Arin gasped and his legs fell further open. 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Arin cursed as he felt Dan pushing inside him, his cock stretching his ass wide. The strain burned only for a split second before the pain turned to pleasure—the pleasure of feeling full and complete. “So damn big.” 

Dan moaned and leaned against Arin, his hands supporting himself under Arin. “I’m gonna move.” Arin’s head only nodded, shaking like a bobblehead. Dan pulled his hips back, pulling out to the tip, then slammed back into Arin. 

Arin slapped a hand over his mouth before he could moan too loudly. Dan’s hard thrusts rocked his body, making the couch creak. He started off slow but deep and hard, the skin of Dan’s hips slapping against his ass. Arin’s hand that wasn’t covering his mouth grabbed Dan’s shoulder, digging his nails into him. Dan was moaning freely above him, his face contorting with pleasure each time he thrust into him. 

“Shit, Arin, you never loosen up. You’re still as tight as the last time,” Dan said in a breathy moan. “You’re tighter than any girl I’ve fucked.” 

Dan’s praise made his body feel ten times hotter. He knew he was sweating. He couldn’t feel it on his neck and his back. The brand new couch was going to smell terrible after this, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. His cock was leaking all over his stomach. Dan nor he had touched it a single time since Dan stopped jerking them off, and he didn’t want either of them to. He wanted to come from Dan fucking his ass just like the first time on the old couch. The time that created the infamous stain. 

Dan pulled Arin’s hand away from his mouth. “Don’t cover. Let me hear you. I wanna hear you moan for me.” 

And Arin did, moaning with every little move Dan made, moaning out his name. Dan thrust faster in response. And then he switched up his angle, finding Arin’s prostate. Arin was afraid he’d scream but all that came out was a high pitched gasp. Dan’s thrusts were punching the air from his lungs. He could barely breathe but fuck it felt good. Between his wife and Dan, he had the best of both worlds. He didn’t have to choose between fucking and being fucked. Hell, he could have both at the same time if he wanted, and damn was it good. 

“Don’t stop,” Arin managed to say. “Don’t stop and don’t touch. Make me come without touching me.”

Dan planted a kiss on Arin’s forehead. “You got it, babe.” He moved his right leg to the floor, giving himself leverage to thrust into Arin hard enough that he thought he felt the couch move about a centimeter every time he slammed into him. Arin was probably going to be limping afterwards, but maybe with some luck, after their long recording session, his ass would have a chance to recover before they had to walk out of the office. Arin was gripping Dan’s arms now. The blissed-out look on Arin’s face made the coil twist tighter and tighter. “Fuck, Arin! I’m gonna…” 

“Do it,” Arin commanded him. “Do it. Do it please. Fill me.” Dan didn’t have to be told twice. The coil snapped and the dam broke. He filled Arin with every last drop, the sensation causing Arin’s release to burst out onto his chest, catching the bottom of his chin and part of his neck. “Yes, yes! God yes!” Arin moaned. When Arin was just about finished, Dan grabbed a hold of him and milked out the last few drops. Arin’s body spasmed as he stroked his too sensitive member. 

“You damn power bottom,” Dan smiled and kissed Arin’s forehead again, far away from the strand of come on his chin. 

Arin grinned up at him. “You fucking know it.”

Dan laughed and pulled out, standing and pulling his pants up so he could move to retrieve a box of tissues from the cabinet behind the couch. “Whatever you do, don’t move! I don’t want the couch soaked with my come this time, so clench it like you’ve never clenched before.” 

“I’m clenching,” Arin assured him, wiping the come off of his chin and neck and gathering it closer to his chest so it was easier to clean. 

“Dammit, where are those tissues?” 

“They should be in the far left drawer,” Arin moved to sit up so he could look at Dan at the cabinet over the back of the couch. “I think they’re—” Suddenly he felt something gush out of him. He went deathly quiet. “Uh… oh…”

“What? What do you mean uh oh?!” Dan’s eyes widened. 

“N-nothing.” 

He whirled around to see Arin giving him a sheepish grimace. He was sitting almost completely up. Which meant he had to have used his abdominal muscles to pull himself up, which also meant…

“ _ Arin _ … _!” _

  
  



End file.
